Demon and the rural girl
by Bears of the west
Summary: The contract was something she made with Sasuke to keep her small town safe. But Sasuke has been maturing all these years causing the blood lust to get stronger. DEMON Sasuke /Human Sakura. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke lick up any blood that drip from the wound on Sakura's neck. Sasuke made sure the wound was clean before it sealed shift her body to where it would lean up against him and not his arm.

His fangs shortened but kept their canine look to them.

Picking up the passed out girl and taking her home was the least he can do after taking her blood.

After tucking her in bed in a more comfortable shirt and pajama pants did he decide to leave.

-/-

Taking his time , Sasuke leap from building to building in the small rural town of 1562 people.

Landing he used his key his 'father' had given him in order to enter the small house.

Laying in bed , thinking of the deal he made with the pink hair girl when he came as a bloodlust fill demon ready to slaughter the town at the ripe age of 12.

He was just 22 years but had appear to be just 12 agree to her ... contract.

He would feed from her when he felt like it and would not kill people of the town and surrounding county...well innocent and not crime filled ones at least.

This town was post to be slaughtered and make it seem like a pack of rapid dogs did it ,but he being who he was...who rather wait then the sense of betrayal mix with horror is what he would like to see on her and everyone around faces.

He smirk at the thought... fangs

He will have his fun for now.

-/-

Sakura got up from her bed with a groggy mind. She was feeling heavy from the blood that was taken from her.

Rubbing at her neck, she felt a slight shot of pain but that is normal.

Taking a hold of her phone that was on the dresser, seeing that it was at an amazing 65% battery without having been plug in. The time told her that she had an hour before gets started but in reality she had only 10 minutes before her friend Ino comes and pick her up to got to the donut shop in the near the end of town and about 7 minutes from school.

Setting up her phone to charge as she starts her daily morning with clothes ,dental hygiene and light (and I mean light) hair she just look to make sure no knots had form in the middle of the night. She had a quick sniff of herself to make sure she didn't smell that bad.

She heard a honk outside,racing outside with her backpack and other daily supplies. She and Ino were off.

-/

Sasuke sat up in his bed with a growl. Something was in the air that was pissing him off. He sniff around before finding the scent. It was on his damn shirt. Picking up the object it was a silver necklace.

'That's right.'

The night before he was lusting for blood was high that he had forgot that the sliver necklace of Sakura's had gotten stuck onto his shirt,which he hasn't change since last night.

He got out of the bed getting ready for school. He did have to keep a profile.

Few minutes later

Sasuke walked out of the mobile home that was an easy three times as nice and in price compare to other homes in the rural town.

Walking to school the demon walk on the broken path ,that the town didn't have the time for, was sniffing at the spring breeze.

Tasting the air to a high rank demon like himself was smelling both scent and emotions.

' Smell ... three mint for the desperate and -'

Sasuke step to he right as he was almost tackle by a hug to his only guard(like he needed it).

"Teme! Have you been busy or what!?" The grin on the fox demon was meet with disgust.

"Dobe get to the other side of the school or I will go to the my first threat I made to you all those years ago."

At that note the blonde paled before sprinting off to class.

That first threat was Sasuke would make Naruto ball less and make him go to Las Vegas to all the exotic shows.

A scent hit Sasuke nose and he breathed in and exhale before heading to class.

'I am a bit thristy.'

-/-

Sasuke had gotten Sakura into an empty shortly after school.

" Sasuke ,I have a meeting to go to." The demon smirk before grabbing her chin. Standing a good eight inches taller than her, he brought her closer before speaking.

" I thought I gave you an order to call me 'Sasuke-kun'. "

He smirk deepen noticing that she was under his control.

She had a blank look to her as she look up to the now 27 year old demon and she 17.

"Yes ..Sasu...ke..-kun." He watched as her eyes droop and he grabbed her by the waist and lean her over a desk. Exposing her neck, he sunk his fangs in the teenage rural girl.

The blood was rich and ...ever so delicious.

He licked his lips before looking at her blank looking face. He lean to her face . Brushing his lips to hers ,he decided'fuck it'. He deeped the chaste kiss before pulling back.

Snapping his fingers the girl was alive again.

 **Slap**

Sasuke rubbed his cheek a bit before smirking at the girl running out.

Oh he wasn't about to let the contract between them go to waste.

...

Sakura cheeks were red. She had felt everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had gone into the woods opafter the encounter to reflect a bit on his action. Thinking of reasons as to why he had kissed the hu- Sakura.

He touched his lips before putting his hand down. He sniff the air and straighten his stance as a scent appear.

Turning his slightly he called out to the person.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

Turning fully , the demon was meet with a high ranked officer of the Hyuga clan.

Neji was a very talented young demon for his age but as his demon clan works he can never be higher then he is now.

The Uchiha gave him a smirk tipped with a fang.

"What could the clans want this time?" He teased as he leaned forward a bit with his thumbs in his pockets.

The Hyuga shook his head and spoke in a very determined and orderly manner.

" The clans are worried that by not training properly you don't have control."

Sasuke rolled his eye at the words spoken towards him.

" My clan doesn't care about me and besides we are all locked away most of the time and not doing the actual test of control in the field."

Neji folded his arms, glaring at the stubborn raven haired demon.

"That maybe true but that isn't it. It's more of you be given a buffet and the clan members given small portions. If you have prey everywhere then your instinct to kill humans will over power that will to be in control."

Sasuke looked at the Hyuga before walking off deeper into the forest.

He lifted his hand he waved back to the Hyuga and speaking.

"Tell the clans to mind their own shit and I'll deal with mine."

-/-

Sakura had screamed in her pillow to let out any emotions that had built up in the day. It help from minor to major things.

Hearing her ringtone go off she listen to Ino as she spoke from her side.

Lifting her head from the pillow that act as a silencer, she spoke into the phone.

"Party You say?"

-/-

Sasuke sat on the river bank of cold water rushing. He laid back on a rock were he stretched and closed his eyes.

He breathed in and out ,not having a care in the world.

He shot his eyes open and grabbed at his head.

His eyes changed to red and he growled through his teeth as his claws lengthened, digging sights into his skull. He growled louder as the pain blinded him.

He slam his head into the water. He stayed submerge till the pass.

He lifted his head and panted ,catching his breath.

Sasuke covered one of his eyes and stayed frozen before breathing heavily.

'This is bull shit.'

He got up and walked back in the direction of his home. As the sun sets in the forest , Sasuke had notice the shadows draw across the forest floor.

To bad he didn't see his own shadows growing.

-/-

Sakura laughed at the joke the young male teen had made as they stood a far from the huge fire that the local teens had set up. It was a party of no flashing lights or loud music. Just a flicking of a huge campfire and the starry night.

Yes there was a Dj just not blaring deafening music.

She gave her thanks for the conversation of the teen and went find Ino.

The area was filled with teens from the surrounding towns. The air was filled with alcohol drinks.

She was able to find Ino who lucky was with Shikamaru and Sai. They all were a bit buzzed .

Sakura sigh and tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"Ready ?"

Sakura wasn't very comfortable in staying at parties for to long as the police have the 'best' of timing and she is a terrible driver when she panics.

Ino understanding gave the two guys hugs and went to follow Sakura who was in a crowd.

-/-

After dropping off Ino, she was surprised to find the demon of the town in her house.

" How in the _hell_ did you get in my house?"

Sasuke just glance at her before going back in his state of peace as he laid cross legged on the comfortable carpet.

She smell of -

'Spiced drugs and men with hormones.'

By _hell_ if there was one thing that was more annoying than Naruto making jokes of him and his sexuality, it was human males trying to get a girl or score points.

He growled at the notion.

Sakura raised a brow at the demon from the kitchen ,where she was getting a drink of water. Coming back in the living room she sat next to him.

"So what -"

She was pulled to the side and Sasuke looked down at her.

"I've gotten a little itch. A itch this contract can deal with." Sasuke moved his hand to push strands of pink hair from Sakura's neck, exposing skin.

In the dim light of the night , Sasuke eyes glowed red and Sakura could only watch as he did his daily routine.

As he lowered his head and bit down, she teared up.

Not cause of the pain of the bite, but because of the pain of the thought that she was only able to be only a blood source and nothing more.

She was really sleepy after the party and Sasuke currently drinking from her.

She closed her eyes as the demon continued without a thought.

Sasuke's shirt shifted upwards as he leaned more into the bite. From the skin exposed to the works laid black like stripes that decorated his skin.

He came back up after drinking his fill, looking down at the pink haired beauty. He moved the strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

The thing about the contract is that he can't have anyone else,not including criminals. When Sakura died is when he be freed.

At the rate of his thrist that may come sooner than expected.


End file.
